MARSHALL'S LOVE
by flame prince2208
Summary: marshall is a simple third grader in his new town called aaa. his father is sick with a rare virus and he is hated by half of America.
1. Chapter 1

Moving; it means the start of a new life, a new school, and new friends. That is if I could make any. My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer. I am 8 years old and currently being hated by half of america. You see my parents are Hilda and Hudson Abadeer. they own our towns largest steel manufacturing company called nightosphere Industries. Their company pollutes the air, water and even the ground. The ground around the factory had long melted away so they had a steel bridge mad to gain entrance to the factory. Anyways before we lived in a town called Ooo but we were soon kicked out because people started to try to kill us. We then packed up our things and moved to a neighboring town called Aaa. When they arrived at the house it was the most horrifying house he had ever seen. It had deep shades of red, black and grey that made the house look like a rusted knife. As of the other houses they had nicer simpler designs. There was a pink one a purple one a green one one with a giant tower and one being built in the cul de sac. Marshall looked at the pink house and saw a boy staring at him on the balcony . The boy had pink hair and looked marshall's age. He stared at Marshall with a deep scowl. he turned around quickly and walked back inside. Marshall finished putting up his clothes and fell fast asleep. He jumped up wake when he heard his mother screaming. He ran downstairs to find something that would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshall ran down stairs to find his father passed out at the breakfast table! Marshall stood there in shock and disbelief. Did he really faint or did he just die accidentally. " Marshall, honey can you please go upstairs and get dressed please" said mrsabadeer. Marshall ran upstairs and put his clothes on trying to make sense of the recent events. He ran downstairs and jumped in the car with his mom,They drove as fast as they could to the nearest hospital. It took three entire hours for any doctor to help them. They tried Dr. ice cream ,Nurse pound cake and finally after being rejected many times a doctor named Doctor Princess Johnson helped them. Though she helped them she always scowled at the family with disgust. How could such a nice kind hearted family could destroy the environment in such a ruthless way. " The good news is your husband will be okay the bad news is we have no idea what could have caused this." said doctor princess " I don't know either. We woke up and I made him his favorite omelet with portobello mushrooms and-" " wait portobello mushrooms!" exclaimed as she ran to the cabinet and pulled out a folder with a mushroom on it. " All signs point to a virus us doctors call the mushroom war. It is caused by mushrooms that have been exposed to toxic ****__****pollutants****! We call it the mushroom war because your body has to literally go through numerous battles to fight this. The fatality rate is over 90%. He needs many types of medications and syrims. **

**That night Hilda and Marshall Lee drove home in silence and went to there rooms in silence. Marshall laid down on his bed and imagined his world without his father. No one to tell him how to run the family business, No one to tell him how the family business began, No one to tell him about the million fires at the family business ( we had many talks about nightosphere industries) Life would be a horrifyingly boring without him. When they weren't talking about nightosphere they flew to new york and went to the wall street and watched men lose their minds at the stock exchange. Men would fight, destroy street lamps, they would do the most outrageous things. But that was a long time ago; Before they moved his parents had to tend to the factory more often. Repairs were needed, people to fire and hire, even the steel bridge was giving out. But that was all in the past. Tomorrow after his first day of school his father would come home and give him a big bear hug.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall now attended Aaa's finest private school from k-8. He now attended Lich academy named after the town's founder the Lich King of cadaver island. As soon as he walked on campus students of all ages stared at him with disgust, confusion, anger and some odd girl with lust. She had slightly pink skin, brown hair and wore a green beret. She kinda looked like a chocolate covered strawberry. She ran over frantically and spoke with excitement and nervousness. " hi my name is mary sue robinson, but my friends call me berry!" exclaimed berry and she said " I know who you are. You're Marshall Lee Abadeer. I know almost everything about you. we should be best friends!" " uh okay i've never really had friends before so why not." marshall said in an uncomfortable tone." do you know where 's class is" "Yeah her class is right next to mine. I'm in 's class. He is a serious health and exercise freak." Said berry as she lead him to his class. He was the first one in the class so he took a middle seat, about 10 minutes a boy with a purple sweater blond hair and a yellow star necklace. He sat down to the right of marshall and introduced himself. He is Leonard Stephen Peterson, his parents own lumpy space corporation which is a sleep study facility. He didn't seem to mind the pollution Nightosphere caused. After him a boy with a blue shirt and blonde hair and a white bear hat. " He LSP whos the newbie" said the boy " His name is marshall lee abadeer. And yes the abadeer." said leonard. They started talking for a bit to get to know each other more. The boys name was Finn Rivers. His family was a band of heroes and adventurers. He owned a mansion in the amazon. Then he walked in. His brunette hair swayed as he walked he sat down right next to marshall. He spoke with that nice inoccent voice. " Hello Marshall Im Bubba Gumball."


	4. message to readers

I am so sorry but for some odd reason fanfiction has been taking out words in my story. If you see a word missing please inform me. THANKS!


End file.
